Another Time Travelling Story!
by diamondxdeatheater
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are pulled back into the past, to their parents sixth year at Hogwarts. PLease R&R :D Scorose!
1. Chapter 1

"This is all your fault." Rose Weasley fumed, propping her head up with her hand.

Scorpius Malfoy shot her a look. "Well if you'd just grow a sense of humor then-"

"If you call pouring Redcap puss down Lorcan Scamander's back then, that's the kind of sense of humor I'd rather avoid!"

"Well you didn't need to pour it over me!"

"That's quite enough!" A stern voice from the doorway asked.

Both teenagers' heads snapped towards the fuming headmistress. She walked in and stood behind her wooden desk, facing the students.

"This is unacceptable behaviour!" Her eyes fixed on Scorpius. "I've come accustom to it from you mister Malfoy, but miss Weasley."

Rose lowered her eyes to her lap in guilt.

"I expect more from you." Professor McGonagall scowled. "For this act of extremely careless behaviour, you both will be serving three weeks detention with Professor Slughorn and Filch."

"Three weeks!" Scorpius cried, outraged.

"But Professor, it was all his fault-" Rose argued.

"That's not true! You were the one who-"

"SILENCE!"

Scorpius folded his arms in anger while Rose was glaring at her clasped hands in her lap.

"If I hear another peep out of you, Merlin help me I shall send you home for the rest of the school year."

Rose's head shot up. Her eyes wide with fear. "No! You can't send me home! What about my O.W.Ls? I need to study, It's just out of the question!-"

"Miss Weasley, calm down!"

Scorpius snickered into his hand. Rose restrained herself from strangling the Slytherin.

"I shall go and get Professor Slughorn," Professor McGonagall inforemd. "Do you think you could act like decent students until then?"

Rose nodded grudgingly and Scorpius made a 'mm' noise in agreement.

The headmistress hastily exited the circular office; the sound of her clacking shoes was soon faded.

Rose tried to keep her eyes straight ahead; they were glassy and threatening to release tears. She didn't know why she was crying, it was absurd to cry about something like this. But it was one of her tendencies to cry at strange times.

Scorpius impatiently ran his fingers through his long blond hair and glanced toward the Gryffindor next to him. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Three weeks detention with me," He started. "Must be your dream come true."

Rose looked at him. "Your full of yourself." She scorned.

Scorpius' smirk remained unfaltered. They sat for another couple of awkward minutes in the silent office. Rose was playing with her nails and Scorpius examining his prefect badge. The minutes rolled by quickly, they were beginning to wonder whether McGonagall was coming back or not. A low rumble vibrated in Rose's stomach, she looked down and furrowed a brow. It was nearing dinner time.  
She leaned over the side of her seat and hoisted her heavy school bag off the ground. Scorpius watched as she pulled out a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. She pulled out a green bean and popped it into her mouth, a look of satisfaction spread across her face.

Scorpius cleared his throat loudly. Rose looked at him.

"Oh, you want one do you?" She asked snottily.

"Well.. it's selfish to just eat them in-front of me."

Rose scoffed. "Ha! Your one to be talking about selfishness."

"Look, I gave you half of my packet of Droobles last week, now give me a bean!" Scorpius reached over to box of beans in Rose's hand. She moved her hand above her head and out of Scorpius' reach. She laughed as he tried to grab the sweets from her hand. Rose jumped to her feet, causing her school bag to fall onto the ground and the contents spill across the floor. Scorpius cocked a brow when he saw a small golden necklace in the midst of all of the essays and books. Completely forgetting about his earlier mission, he reached for the chain and pulled it into his hands. Rose didn't even notice. When examining it further, Scorpius realised it wasn't just a normal necklace. It was a time-turner.

"What are you doing?!" Rose glowered, attempting to snatch back her property.

"What exactly, are you doing with a time-turner?"

"It's fake. Uncle George gave it to me over the Summer."

"Oh, so if it's fake then nothing will happen if I do this?" Scorpius spun the inside of the golden ball.

"NO!! YOU STUPID GIT!" Rose lunged for the chain dangling through Scorpius' fingers. The two struggled with the rapidly spinning time-turner.

"I thought you said it wasn't real!"

"What would I be doing with a fake time-turner in my bag?!" Rose yelled.

Scorpius smirked and let the chain go, making Rose fall back onto her backside.

"Look, nothing happened." Scorpius said, gesturing around the office.

Relieved and angry at the same time, Rose stood up and shoved the time-turner into her robe pocket. Scorpius was flicking beans her beans into his mouth, but Rose wasn't worried. She was just glad that nothing happened to them.

"Sit down, before McGonagall comes back!" Scorpius hissed.

Rose shrieked at planted herself back into the chair, leaving her essays hanging out of the bag beside her.

The door behind them opened, McGonagall was back. They both turned around only to see an elderly man with a long beard. Confusion waved over the two. Behind him was a boy, with messy black hair, round glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Hello, thanks for reading. Please review. **

**I know there are alot of time travelling stories on here, but I wanted to have go at one :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose blinked her eyes repeatedly, trying to get the sight out of her head. They couldn't of possibly gone back in time. She didn't feel anything, nothing out of the ordinary happened and it was unthinkable to think that they've gone back over twenty years!

"I wasn't quite expecting any visitors." Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh, we were... we were.. uh.." Rose trailed off, watching Harry with the utmost curiosity.

"Leaving." Scorpius answered, pulling Rose out of her seat. "We can see you're busy, we'll come back later."

Scorpius dragged Rose out of the room, all the while her eyes were glued to Harry in shock. They trotted down the stone steps and soon were in the corridor.

Rose swung her bag and hit Scorpius in the arm.

"You blithering idiot!" She scowled.

Scorpius clutched his arm where Rose's bag had hit him and frowned. "What was that for!?"

"You know bloody well what! What were you thinking!?" Rose ranted. "You have absolutely no common sense! Why can't you have any respect for others' property-"

"Will you keep it down!" Scorpius hissed. He jerked his head to a group of Ravenclaws gawking at the pair arguing.

Rose huffed. "Come on." She muttered, beckoning Scorpius to follow her.

She lead him down the corridor to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, a place that was sure to be deserted. She pushed open the door and walked into the wet bathroom. Scorpius followed resentfully and closed the door behind them.

"You can't entirely blame me!" Scorpius argued. "You were the one carrying a time-turner in your bag!"

"Yes, well _I _knew how to use it!"

"And I didn't know how fast the hourglass thing was going to spin! It's not my fault!"

Rose folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Well... arguing, isn't going to help us get back."

"What do we do?"

Rose bit her lip in thought. They could always ask for help from a teacher. But they would attract too much attention. People would want to know who wins the final battle, if they told them it might give them a false sense of confidence and then they won't fight as hard as they really did. Scorpius clasped his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling. Suddenly, Rose had a thought.

"We could tell Dumbledore!" She said excitedly.

Scorpius looked at her before snorting with laughter. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"He _could _help us." Rose said. "If..if we just calmly explain what happened then-"

"Oh yeah, I can see how well that will turn out."

"Well I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"

"Well maybe that's because.." Scorpius trailed off and looked towards the door which was slowly beginning to open. Scorpius moved next to Rose and watched as a bushy haired student walked in. Rose's eyes widened.

Hermione sniffed and turned around facing the bathroom. She jumped when she saw the two students watching her.

"Oh.. I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll leave-"

"No!" Rose said, louder that intended. "We were just going anyway." She explained.

Hermione nodded before rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"Are..you alright?" Rose asked, stepping closer.

"I'm fine." Hermione explained. Her brown eyes moved towards Scorpius. "Do.. do I know you two?"

"Uh... you're Hermione, right?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah. Are...you.. you look so much like Draco Malfoy. Are you related?"

Scorpius looked at Rose for help, she clearly didn't know what to say.

"I get that alot actually." He said with an attempted smile. "No, I don't think we are at least."

Hermione nodded, her slightly confused eyes still releasing small tears.

"Well, bye." Rose smiled, pulling Scorpius. "Nice to meet..ah..see you again."

"Okay, bye." Hermione said watching the two students leave.

--

Scorpius and Rose sat in the back of the library, attempting to look for books about Time Travel. Well, at least Rose was. Scorpius was sitting at the table, his head resting on the cool wood. Rose came back with a thick blue volume. A smirk spread across her face, as she slammed the book onto the table. Scorpius' head bounced off the table and he almost leapt out of his seat. He glared at Rose.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Rose smirked.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Did you find anything?"

"They didn't have much," She started, sitting in the chair next to him. She opened the large book and flicked through the pages. "I don't think it'll say anything about getting back. There were only two books about it."

She stopped at a page covered in writing but with a small picture of a time turner in the middle of the text.

She began to read the writing aloud, tracing the words with her finger. "_Time Turners are dispatched to students and wizards alike who have real need of one. If the students academic record ensures, then the student will have permission for one time-turner. Not many incidents have happened concerning Time-Turners in over twenty years. One of the most common incidents is the person going back in time and allowing themselves to be seen by themselves, causing themselves to go mad. Another series of accidents had occurred but isn't that common nowadays, the person going back in time over ten or so years, sometimes even before they were born. This hasn't been an occurrence since the Ministry's to range of Time-Turners, when over a million Turners were destroyed in a battle in the Department of Mysteries, over twenty years ago._"

Rose leaned back into her chair and sighed. Scorpius remained leaning over the table, deep in thought.

"Well way to go, Scorpius." Rose began. "You managed to do the impossible."

Scorpius let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the book shut. "We're both stuck here Weasley, it's no time to play the blame game."

Rose closed her eyes and breathed deeply, as if trying to come out of this horrible dream. Scorpius flicked through the pages of the same book.

"It's so stupid. It should say how to get back to your normal time!" He growled, almost tearing the pages as he forcefully turned them.

"Like I said, we should tell Dumbledore." Rose said, opening her eyes.

"Weasley, you don't actually think Dumbledore could help us, do you?"

"He is the most brilliant wizard of the age." Rose reminded.

Scorpius looked across the table and almost screamed. Draco Malfoy was skulking through the isles of books. Rose followed his stare.

"Is... is that your..?"

"Dad." Scorpius breathed.

Draco suddenly looked their way. His silver eyes, identical to Scorpius' narrowed slightly. Scorpius looked away from his father and turned to Rose.

"Is he still looking?" He whispered.

Rose looked toward the bookshelves again. "He's gone."

Scorpius let out a breath of relief.

"Maybe.. it's not such a good idea to.. you know," Rose began. Scorpius looked at her expectantly.

"Sit together," She explained. "It's not a very common thing to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting together. Especially when You Know Who was still at large."

"But...we need to stick together if we want to get out of here. What about our beds or our clothes. We don't even know what classes we have."

"That's why we should tell Dumbledore."

Scorpius looked at her. She seemed very confident that Dumbledore could help them, and Scorpius also had an inkling on the same thought.

"Fine." He agreed. "We'll meet outside his office in...," He checked his watch. "Two hours."

"Okay." Rose smiled, happy that he agreed. "See you in two hours."

Scorpius nodded and they both parted ways._  
_  
--

Rose walked around aimlessly, not knowing where to go. Usually she'd be with Lily or Albus, her cousins. But since only Scorpius was here, and they weren't going to be seen with each other, she had no-one.

Rose turned a corner but bumped into someone hard. Rose looked up and saw Hermione again.

"Oh... hi." She said.

Hermione eyed her. "Are you sure I know you?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're Hermione Weas-ah-Granger."

"Well, who are you?"

"Rose... Rose... Green." Rose answered, with hopefulness in her tone.

"Rose Green?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I've never been one to talk much so It's understandable that you've never noticed me-"

"No, no, I...I sort of think I've seen you somewhere," Hermione said, shifting the weight of her bag to her other shoulder. "You...remind me of my friend Ron."

"Ron Weasley?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh.. well.. I-"

Rose stopped short when she saw a younger looking (well younger than she was from her own time) Professor McGonagall walking down the corridor.

The Professor stopped beside the two Gryffindors.

"Good evening miss Granger," She said. Hermione smiled at her. Professor McGonagall eyed Rose suspiciously. "I don't believe I've seen you before. What is your name?"

"Rose Green." Rose answered.

"Hmm, dinner will be starting soon. Have a nice afternoon."

"Thank you, Professor." Both girls said in unison. They looked at each other in shock.

Professor McGonagall seemed a little bit suprised as well, but she walked away and turned a corner.

"I'll see you later then?" Hermione said.

Rose nodded and smiled. Hermione smiled back and went the same way McGonagall left. Rose brought her hands up and cupped her face, breathing deeply as she did so.

--

Scorpius waited out the front of the Slytherin common room. He patiently waited for someone to come and say the password. They wouldn't mind if Scorpius was there listening; after all he was a Slytherin himself.

Suddenly he heard a gaggle of girls laughing. He turned his head and saw a group of Slytherin girls, all talking about something he couldn't be least interest in.  
His heart jolted suddenly when he recognised one of the girls. Astoria Greengrass was one of the quietest in the group. She followed the loud girls in tow.  
Scorpius couldn't believe how.. young she looked. He knew it was weird to even think something like that but he thought she was still very pretty.

The leader of the group paused at looked at Scorpius. Scorpius gave them a cunning smirk making them break out in a chorus of giggles. All except Astoria who was eying him with curiosity and suspicion.

--

The redheaded Gryffindor waited patiently outside Dumbledore's office, checking her watch as she did so.

"Oh, where are you?" She murmured, pacing.

Suddenly the stone gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs leapt out of the way, and Harry appeared on the steps. He clearly remembered Rose from before, he looked less than pleased to see her again.

"Hi," She squeaked.

"Hi," He repeated. "So...you're in Gryffiindor?"

Rose looked down at her tobes. "Clearly." She answered.

"Funny, I don't really recognise you."

"Oh, your friend Hermione does." Rose said quickly.

"Hermione?" Harry asked cocking a brow. "Well... nice to see you again." He said, quickly scattering away.

He turned the corner of the corridor at nearly the same time that Scorpius turned into the corridor. Rose frowned.

"I thought you said two hours!" She scowled, putting her hands on her hips.

Scorpius stopped and checked his watch. "Oh, I guess I wasn't paying much attention." He said with an apologetic smirk across his face.

"What else could you possibly be pre-occupied with?" Rose questioned as he stood next to her.

"Can we just hurry up and tell Dumbledore?" He asked irritably.

"Tell me what?" A calm voice asked.

Both teens glanced toward the stairs, where Dumbledore was standing.

"Professor Dumbledore, can we talk to you?" Rose asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Come on up."


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore listened intently as Scorpius and Rose retold their story of how they got here. The Headmaster showed no emotion in his face as they (mostly Rose) told the story.

"... and then we came to you." Rose finished breathlessly.

Dumbledore nodded once. "I see." He said. "May I see your time-turner?"

Rose hastily rummaged through her schoolbag and pulled out the gold chain and placed it into the Headmaster's hand. Dumbledore examined it closely, leaving the two students and anxiety. He nodded and held the turner by the chain, leaving the hourglass to dangle in-front of her.

"I don't know if you have noticed this, but.." He pointed to the hourglass. "There is a small crack in this. Any damage to a time-turner makes it hazardous to use."

Scorpius looked at her with his eyebrow cocked and a smug look on his face. Rose ignored the blush that painted to face and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Is there anyway we can get back?" She asked.

Dumbledore sighed and rose from his chair. "Yes there is but it's not an easy task."

"How so?" Rose pressed.

"Well," The Headmaster walked over to the Pheonix perched on it's branch. "First, we will have to seek approval from the Ministry, and with all this about Lord Voldemort, well...," He looked over his half-moon glasses at Scorpius and Rose. "Who knows how long it will take."

"But it can be done right?" Scorpius asked nercously. "I mean.. we can't be stuck here forever!"

"I guarantee you will be back to your own time soon. In the mean time we must have faith that the Ministry answers our letters, and takes this seriously."

"It.. won't be as simple as I think it's going to be, right?"

Dumbledore smiled and shook his head. "I'm afraid you're right. This particular mishap has only happened under five times. It is not a very common thing, but easily can occur. No, I think that the Ministry will interview you and be positively sure that you are indeed ... from the future."

"Great." Scorpius muttered bitterly.

Rose couldn't help but agree with him, but didn't say anything.

"Now, I think that's enough for tonight. I will discuss more with you tomorrow." Dumbledore walked back to his desk and reached across the table and handed the time-turner to Rose. "I will make you a spare bed in the Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms, and tomorrow you shall receive your timetables-"

"Excuse me sir?" Rose asked. "How would we explain this to the other students? I'm positive they'll ask questions."

"Well... you may say that you are Transfer students. They won't think anything of it."

Scorpius looked at Dumbldore uncertainly, but the confidence on the old mans face was evident.

"I will explain to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall that we have two new students in out midst."

Rose's memory tweaked. Snape? She racked her brains for the name Snape. Her eyes widened when she realised. Severus Snape. Who her cousin Albus was named after. Rose couldn't believe that she'd actually get to meet him.

"Weasley!"

Rose snapped her head at Scorpius, who obviously had been trying to get her attention for some time.

"We have to go!" He repeated irritably.

Rose frowned and shoved the chain into her pocket. "Since when do you care about my well-being?" She asked, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

Scorpius smirked and also rose to his feet. "Since, _your _broken time-turner sent us back in time."

"Git." Rose muttered.

"Bookworm." Scorpius shot back.

The two hastily exited the office, Dumbledore following shortly after.

--

THey first travelled to the Gryffindor common room for Rose. Dumbledore said that he would inform ProfessorMcGonagall about the two new students, but he wouldn't say anything about them being from the future.

THey came to the Fat Lady's portrait who was sipping wine with her friend Violet.

"Oh...Professor Dumbledore... what... brings you... here?" The Fat Lady said in between hiccups.

Dumbledore looked at the two women. "I'm here to see Professor McGonagall."

"Ahh." Violet slurred.

"Albus!" A voice called from the end of the corridor behind them. They all spun around and saw a frantic McGonagall quickly bustling down the corridor.

"What is the meaning of this? WE have two new students?"

"Yes, Minerva. I'm afraid they will have to stay here for quite some time."

"Well.., how old are you?" She asked Rose and Scorpius.

"Sixteen." Scorpius answered.

"Sixteen next month." Rose said quietly.

"Well, Professor Snape will have to tend with you mister...mister ah?"

"Scorpius Mal..loy. Malloy." Scorpius said, kicking himself mentally.

"Malloy?" Professor McGonagall asked. Scorpius nodded. "Well.. and you miss Green, will be spending your stay here." She said, gesturing to The Fat Lady's portrait.

Rose nodded.

"Come with me Mr. Malloy, I will take you to the Slytherin common room."

Scorpius began to walk away with Dumbldore but stopped in his pace and turned around. Rose gave him a half-hearted smile and he returned it. Never had he smiled at Rose Weasley before, but now wasn't really the time to think about the petty little arguments the two had had in the past.. or _future._

--

The dungeons were as quiet as Scorpius remembered. The only sound was the deafening ringing in you ears. Most people would be spooked, but Scorpius grew used to the atmosphere.

Dumbledore stood at his side and waited at the far end of the corridor by the circular stairs.

Scorpius squinted into the torchlit corridors and saw a black figure moving toward them, he blinked a number of times to finally make out who it was. Severus Snape.

"Good evening, Severus." Dumbledore greeted.

Snape lowered his ebony eyes down to Scorpius; his eyebrows raised. "What have we here?"

"A new student. He has transferred from Alurra's Magical Academy, along with another student who has been placed into Gryffindor."

"Do you see it wise, headmaster, to accept transfer students at the time of The Dark Lord's up-rising?"

Scorpius looked at Dumbledore's unfaltered face. It broke into a wry smile. "Not at all, Severus. In fact, I scheduled the whole thing."

Snape's hooked nose lowered along with his eyes at Scorpius, who suddenly felt uneasy.

"Very well," Snape said silkily looking back to Dumbledore. "Where will he be staying?"

"As recquired by his age, he shall stay in the Sixth Years' Dormitory."

Snape nodded and beckoned Scorpius to follow him. Scorpius glanced at Dumbledore before resentfully following the foul-mooded Professor.

Scorpius didn't take much notice to Snape's lead, he could get to the Slytherin Common room with his eyes closed. Plus, he knew the password.

They stopped at a brick wall and waited. Scorpius looked at Snape expectantly.

"Surreptitiousness." Snape said silkily. Scorpius watched the bribk wall opened into a archway that led to the Slytherin Common room.

Both males stepped into the emerald common room; Scorpius noted that it didn't look much different than it did in his own time, but it was much more quiet and sinister. Snape looked at him.

"This will be your new common room, you will report back at nine O'clock each night, understood?"

Scorpius nodded, and refrained a smirk and something sarcastic to come out of his system.

"Okay, see you later then Snape." He smirked. Mission failed.

Snape's lips curled into a chilling smile. "I would refrain from using that smug tone with me in the future, Mr. Malloy."

Scorpius tore his eyes away from the Professor's stare and looked around the common room. Snape's even footsteps eventually faded away out of the common room again. Scorpius suddenly felt like a Zoo exhibit. Everyone's eyes were fixed on the new Slytherin standing in the center of the Common Room.

"Hello," A person squeaked from beside him.

Scorpius jumped and glanced at his side, where he saw Astoria Greengrass.

"Oh... Hi." He said before gulping.

"You're new, are you?"

Scorpius nodded.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass." She said, extending her hand.

Scorpius looked at her thin white hand and shot his hand out shortly after. "Scorpius Malf-Malloy."

"Scorpius Malloy." She repeated, as though trying to etch it into her memory.

Scorpius pulled back his hand and shoved it into his robe pockets. Astoria smiled at him.

"Well...bye then." She said walking away.

"Bye." Scorpius said, although she had already left.

--

Rose was shown up to her Dormitory by Professor McGonagall. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had as they approached the wooden door. Professor McGonagall knocked twice and opened the door. Rose peered into the dimly lit room and saw two girls sitting on one bed, pointing into magazines with moving pictures. A other three girls were fast asleep in their beds.

"Girls, this is Rose Green." McGongagall announched gesturing to Rose.

The two girls on the bed looked at Rose. One had blond hair and a very pretty face, the other had long black hair, she was also very pretty.

"She will be staying here for a couple of weeks. She has transferred from Allura's Magical Academy."

The two girls gave small smiles to Rose and turned back to their giggling and reading.

Professor McGonagall turned to Rose. "Now, I have set up another bed for you in the corner of the room. Dumbledore said that your clothes have been packed and you timetable is on your bed. I trust these girls will answer any of your questions if they arise."

Rose nodded. "Thanks."

"Good night."

The Professor left the Dormitory, closing the door behind her.

Rose turned back to the two girls reading their magazines and was thankful they weren't gawking at her. She tiptoed across the room in an effort not to wake the sleeping girls. She stopped at the empty bed in the far corner of the room, not even the light from the two girls' bed reached there.

Rose set her bag down onto the neatly made bed. She on the edge of the fourposter and glanced at her neighbour. A mass of brown hair was all she could see poking out of the blankets.

"Hey, you." The blond girl whispered.

Rose looked at them. "Me?"

"Yes, you." The Indian girl said as though it was the most idiotic question in the world. And as Rose thought more, she suppose it kind of was.

"Come here." The blond girl waved towards the bed.

Rose slowly crept across the floorboards and stood awkwardly at the end of the fourposter.

"So are you really a transfer student?" The Indian girl asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, I'm Lavender and this is Parvati."

Rose looked at Lavender. She was Lavender. Lavender Brown. The girl that often came up in her parents arguments, her dad's first girlfriend, her dad's first snog!

"Are you alright?" Lavender asked.

Rose brushed away the shock and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's.. just been a really long day. I think I'll go to sleep."

Rose turned away but hit the tip of her shoe onto the floorboards below, causing her to fall forward. Rose fell onto her knees with a loud _thud. _

_  
_"Shhh!" Parvati hissed. "You don't want to wake up Hermione Granger."

Rose quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Yeah," Lavender agreed. "She's been in a crabby mood all week, she'll probably explode id she wakes up on a school night."

Both girls snickered.

Rose furrowed a brow. "Well maybe she has some ambition." Rose quipped. "Come to think of it, maybe it would serve you two better if you get your noses out of Witch Weekly and into a Transfiguration book!" Rose whispered fiercely before gliding across the room and falling onto her bed. She snatched the curtains shut.

"_What's her problem?_" Padma whispered.

--

Scorpius eventually found his Dormitory. He sat on his bed with the curtains closed.

The four boys occupying the room were fast asleep, but one boy was missing.

Scorpius stared at the ceiling above, wondering how on earth he and Rose were going to get back to their own time. It scared him to think that they'll be stuck here forever. That they'd have to endure Lord Voldemort's reign of terror.

Scorpius froxe when he heard the Dormitory door burst open. He peaked out the side of his four-poster and saw Draco. His blond brows furrowed in frustration. Completely ignoring the extra bed in the common room he crashed into his own, pulling the curtains closed and not even bothering to change.

Scorpius decided not to bother him with any questions, seeing how angry he seemed to be.

Scorpius quietly rolled onto his side and soon fell into a calming sleep.

**Hello,**

**Thanks for reading and please review! The wait will be shorter next time, I promise! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius' eyes fluttered before shooting open. He stiffed a yawn and slowly sat up. Slowly his vision began to get clearer and the tiredness was fading.

The loud snores from his roommates were still very loudly reverberating around the room. Scorpius groaned as he slung his legs over the side of his four-poster and tore the curtains open.

His eyes landed on the empty bed beside his. Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, tying his shoe laces. He froze when he saw Scorpius.

The two stared at each other for an awkward couple of seconds, before Scorpius cleared his throat.

"Hi.." He said, his voice was still croaky after waking up.

Draco didn't say anything in return, instead he quickly finished tying his shoes and pushed himself off his neatly made bed.

Scorpius watched as he put on his cloak. He noticed his father's eyes were baggy and tired looking and his skin was an unnatural grey tinge.

Suddenly Draco looked at him.

"What!?" Draco barked.

Scorpius' insides froze at the look Draco gave him. His next words came out quickly and rushed, "Nothing."

The corner of Draco's mouth turned up into a sneer. His silver eyes narrowed. "So you're new, are you?"

Scorpius nodded; slowly regaining his composure. "Yeah." He answered slowly. "I'm Scorpius.. Malloy."

"Draco Malfoy."

Scorpius nodded and turned to look at the end of his bed where a large trunk was sitting, a pile of clothes neatly folded on top.

Draco's thin white hand picked up a folded piece of parchment sitting on top of the pile and began reading it aloud, _", I have taken the liberty of supplying you with new Hogwarts robes and the suitable books you will need for your lessons. Please report to my office tonight with Miss Green. Sincerely yours, A. Dumbledore."_

"So there's another new student?" Draco asked cocking a brow.

Scorpius nodded and swallowed. "Yeah.. she got sorted into Gryffindor."

Draco let out a low scoff before tossing the parchment back onto Scorpius' trunk. He walked away without another sound, slamming the door as he exited.

Scorpius' eyes lingered on the wooden door at the end of the room. He couldn't believe how.. different his father was.  
He knew his dad wasn't one of the most friendliest person at Hogwarts in his time. But he didn't expect him to be this cold.

Ignoring the encounter he just had; Scorpius hauled himself out of bed and presumed in getting dressed.

--------------

Meanwhile in the Great Hall, Rose anxiously sat at the end of the Gryffindor table with her head down.

Nobody seemed to notice the new Gryffindor in their midst; much to her suprise.

Some people gave her uneasy, acquiring looks but no one said anything or asked her questions. She felt slightly dissapointed, considering she had thought all night about a back story for herself.

_"Harry you have to get rid of that book!" _A frightened voice whispered.

Rose looked up from her plate of eggs and saw a mass of bushy brown hair trailing after a boy with messy black hair.

Rose watched them as they sat in an empty space along the Gryffindor table. They were whispering something Rose couldn't make out. She wanted to move closer, but knew whatever they were talking about was none of her business.

After completely losing track of time, Rose realized it was almost class time. She quickly scoffed down the last bit of her eggs and took a swig of pumpkin juice before departing the Gryffindor table. She slung her bag over one shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall.

She wondered where Scorpius was, since she didn't see him at breakfast. For some strange reason she wanted to be with him. Despite the fact that they've bickered since their second day at Hogwarts, he was the only person that she felt … well... comfortable with. Sure they were always close in a way. Scorpius was her favourite cousin, Albus', best friend. Of course Rose felt a closeness to Scorpius. But she'd never tell him that.

The corridors were soon bombarded with students all heading to their classes. Rose was pushed and shoved as people made their way past her.

For a moment it felt the same as Rose's regular day. Not seeing the faces of the people passing her, let her imagine for the time being that nothing had changed and that she was walking to her usual classes. But of course, one particular sight before her broke her fantasising.

Rose stopped walking within the midst of students. Her jaw dropped open slightly as she watched her father and Lavender Brown, holding hands. Ron's ears were a dull shade of pink, and the passing students sniggered at the couple.

Rose felt like prying their entwined fingers apart. Never had she seen her dad with anyone except her mother.

Suddenly Lavender looked away from Ron and caught the wide blue eyes of Rose. She faltered slightly in her steps.

Ron looked at her. "What's wrong?" He asked. His eyes followed Lavenders.

Rose stared absentmindedly at her father. Her younger father. Her younger father with is girlfriend!

"That's that new girl I was telling you about." Lavender whispered, obviously thinking Rose wouldn't be able to hear it.

But she did. Rose walked away and dissapeared in between the throngs of students ahead. Pushing through and past them as they did to her. Her insides were jumping. She did not want to bump into anymore relatives.

As she walked to class she kept her eyes peeled for Scorpius. It didn't suprise her that he wasn't anywhere to be found before class. He was usually the last person in the school to wake up. But she thought he'd have enough sense not to draw attention to themselves given their situation.

Even though classes had already started, Scorpius found himself following Draco and his tow cronies Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't know why he was following them but he knew that his Father had done something very bad when he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts.

---

Their first class was Potions. The musky room was filled with students. Each of them knowing where they were to sit. Rose stood at the back of the room clutching her schoolbag. She looked around the room at all of her classmates. There was a spare seat next to Harry and Hermione's table. But her father and Lavender Brown were also sitting there. Rose didn't much feel like watching her dad with another girl, especially with her mum across the table.

"Quiet down now children." A authoritative voice issued throughout the room.

Rose shifted uncomfortably on the spot as she watched the Potions Professor. The round man with a walrus mustache looked over the entire room. His small eyes stopped on Rose, and then widened slightly.

"Ah," He smiled, as though just remembering something. "You must be the new student?"

Rose nodded silently.

"Dumbledore told me there would be two new students joining Hogwarts. It's a pleasure to have you here."

Rose smiled wearily back, her cheeks flushing a dull pink.

"There's a spare seat next to Mr. Longbottom." He informed her, pointing towards Neville Longbottom.

Rose's eyes landed on the empty stool next to Neville, and felt glad that it wasn't too close of too far away from her parents. She bustled over and sat cautiously next to her future Herbology Teacher.

Professor Slughorn began teaching his lesson, but Rose wasn't paying her full attention. She glanced at her watch nearly every three minutes. She was really getting worried. Was Scorpius just slacking off? Or was he really in trouble?

Her question was answered when the classroom door opened loudly. Rose, and half the students in the room turned around to see Scorpius standing sheepishly in the doorway. Rose glared at him and shook her head disapprovingly. He closed the door quietly and looked at Professor Slughorn.

"You must be the other new student?"

Scorpius nodded.

"You're..," Slughorn looked down his watch. "Half and hour late for class. Have you any explanation?"

"I got lost. This school's new to me and I didn't know where-"

"No, no," Slughorn put up a pudgy hand to silence him. "No need to explain yourself, Mr...?"

"Malloy." Scorpius answered calmly.

"Malloy. This is your first day after all. Just take a seat anywhere and try to keep up."

Rose began grinding her teeth, she couldn't believe that even in their current situation, Scorpius was able to think up a lie and make it sound convincing. Slughorn turned back to his potions book and chalkboard. Scorpius looked over the room trying to locate Rose. She didn't move. Her blue eyes bore into him. Suddenly he spotted her. He walked over and sat at the next table across from her.

Rose leaned over toward him. "Where were you?" She whispered furiously. "At least make an effort to show up to class early-"

"Relax, _Green_." Scorpius whispered through his arrogant smirk.

Rose felt as though her teeth were about to crack from all the clenching she was doing. She turned to the front of the classroom angrily and stared at the chalkboard. She didn't feel much like arguing with Scorpius. She kept her eyes ahead and listened to Slughorns lesson, ignoring Neville beside her who was watching her curiously.

Scorpius shook his head at Rose and looked around the classroom. The other students occupying the table were Gryffindors. Now he wished he looked more closely at the table before sitting at it. Not that anyone would care. It's not as though he'd know the tiffs between the Hogwarts' houses, with him being from 'Allura's Magical Academy' and all.

THe others at the table glanced occasionally but focused their attention on Slughorn's lesson. Two Gryffindor boys and a Gryffindor girl occupied the table. The girl was very pretty, with long silky black hair in a long braid. Another boy had sandy blond hair and blue eyes, and the last boy had black hair and dark skin. He was taller than the sandy haired boy. Scorpius felt slightly awkward sitting with a bunch of Gryffindors he didn't even know. But it comforted him when Rose looked just as uncomfortable as she watched her parents from the corner of her eye.

----

The day was long.

Relief finally came when they were out of their final class, History Of Magic.

Scorpius and Rose walked down the corridors slowly, not knowing where to go. The many students who passed, eyed the two new sstudents. Rose and Scorpius took it in their stride, trying their best to ignore them.

"So where are we going now?" Scorpius asked, once they were out of earshot to any students.

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we can go see Dumbledore, but I doubt that anything new has happened."

"Yeah." Scorpius agreed. "What about the kitchens?"

Rose glared at him. "If you'd gotten up earlier, you wouldn't of missed Breakfast." She said in her know-it-all tone. "Where were you anyway?"

Scorpius shrugged. "I just slept in." He explained casually.

Rose shook her head and muttered something inaudible.

They walked to the library and again, searched for more books on time travel. Again, Rose seemed to be doing all of the work. Scorpius leaned back on his wooden chair, balancing on the back legs. Rose scanned the rows of dusty old volumes but still couldn't find anything useful.

"Find anything yet?"

Rose huffed and turned around and faced Scorpius. "No. And If I do, don't count on me letting you know." She said scornfully before turning back to the shelves of books.

Scorpius ignored her threat. "You're not that cold." He reminded.

"I'm on the verge of getting there." Rose responded.

"Alright, fine, I'll help!" Scorpius sat on down on the chair properly and got up. Rose didn't acknowledge him as he stood beside her and searched the books.

They searched every volume and every chapter of the books they could find regarding Time Travel and Time-turners. As much fun as it was to read about wizards who ended up in St Mungos after coming in possession with a Time-Turner, Rose wished that other information would be found int he books. Scorpius wasn't having much luck as well. As he slid his sixth book back into the shelve where he had pulled it out, he glanced to his side where the restricted section was plain in his view. A thought struck his mind.

"Weasley." He whispered, nudging her side.

"What?" Rose said briskly, still flicking through the yellowish pages of her current book.

"I think I know where we could find more books." He informed.

Rose scoffed. "And where's that?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes and nudged her again, even harder.

"Ow!" She stumbled sideways and almost tripped over her feet. Scorpius caught her wrist and pulled her back up. Rose looked as though she were about to hit him. "You prat! What was that for?"

Scorpius ignored her and pointed past her shoulder toward the gates of the Restricted Section. Rose furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. Her eyes softened when she saw what Scorpius meant.

"Of course!" She gasped, mentally kicking herself. "Why didn't I think of it before?"

A triumphant smirk spread across Scorpius' pointed face. "Who's the prat now?" He taunted.

Rose didn't care about his obnoxious retort. She closed the book she was skimming through and slid it back into it's place. She scooped up her bag next to Scorpius' feet looked at him. "You sneak in and I'll keep watch."

Scorpius snorted. "I'm not going in there."

"Well why say anything if you haven't got the-"

"Excuse me," A authoritative voice interrupted.

Rose and Scorpius jumped and turned to their sides where the librarian, Madam Pince was standing with her hands on her hips. She went on once she had caught their attention,"this is a library in case it has escaped your attention. You must be quiet!"

Scorpius looked around. "But there's nobody else here."

"I am here!" She squawked.

Scorpius jumped and stepped back. Rose felt like laughing, but came to his rescue. "We're sorry. We didn't realize we were making so much noise."

"Yes well..," Madam Pince muttered, not even bothering to finish her sentence as she bustled away out of sight.

Rose let out a breath of relief. She turned back to Scorpius who looked at her expectantly. "I'm not going to risk being caught-" She started before Scorpius cut her off.

"This might be out only way home." Scorpius pressed. "You're saying you'll risk being stuck here just to avoid being caught in the Restricted Section?"

"Well what about you?! You're all for breaking the rules!"

"Keep your voice down." Scorpius whispered fiercely. Rose glared at him. They both knew that they weren't going to agree on something. "Well... didn't Potter have an invisibility cloak?"

Rose's blue eyes widened. She shook her head. "No. No. No!" She whispered. "I'm not.. how could you even ask me to-" Rose didn't finish her sentence. She sp0una round and strode off, Scorpius at her side.

"C'mon Weasley, you just need to borrow it for one night," He said quietly. "One night!"

"I'm not stealing Uncle Harry's cloak," Rose reasoned. "Besides.. I can't go into the Boy's Dormitory."

"It can't be that hard."

"Well you do it then!" Rose challenged once they were in the corridors. "I'm going to dinner."

Scorpius watched as she dissapeared around a corner. He sighed and warily ran his hand through his hair.

_"Will you two lumps hurry up?!" _A voice carried through the next corridor beside Scorpius.

He turned around and searched for the source of the voice. Three figures turned into the corridor. Two girls and Draco. Scorpius cocked a brow at his father's company.

Why was he calling two girls, (rather pretty girls) lumps?

Draco's step faltered when he spotted Scorpius staring at him. The identical males stood awkwardly across from each other. Draco looked just as tired and frustrated as he did from the night before. The two girls stood behind him, eying Scorpius fiercely.

"Malloy?" Draco asked. "What are you doing up here?"

"I could ask the same to you?" Scorpius replied.

Draco tilted to his head to his side, as though considering Scorpius. "You didn't see me up here, got it?"

Scorpius nodded. "Okay."

Draco smirked and beckoned the girls to follow him. The girls watched Scorpius as they walked past him. Scorpius shot them a charming smile, one of the girls turned red while the other looked rather disgusted. Scorpius frowned slightly at the trio and began walking back the way they came. His stomach was growling furiously and he guessed he should follow Rose's lead and go have some dinner.

* * *

**Hello readers :)**

Hope you liked this chapter. Next time I will try to update sooner.

Anyway, give me you r feedback and have a Merry Christmas :) Bye


	5. Chapter 5

The past few days had only consisted of Rose and Scorpius going to Dumbledore's office whenever they could. Unfortunately there was no new news to share.

Rose was sitting with her head in her hands. Her curly red locks making a barrier between hers and Scorpius who was sitting beside her. She missed her family.

Dumbledore suddenly sat up form his chair. "I'm afraid that I am expecting company very soon."

Scorpius nodded. He turned to his side at Rose and shook her shoulder. He thought he heard her sniff before she emerged from her hands. He looked away, not wanting to know if she was crying or not. He wouldn't have a clue how to comfort her.

"I will keep you informed if any news surfaces." Dumbledore assured as they exited his office.

Rose was walking ahead. She clutched her bag against her chest and quickly trotted down the spiral steps. Scorpius was expecting her to trip any minute.

They stumbled into the half empty corridor. Rose was still walking ahead of Scorpius at a quick speed. He began to get the nagging feeling that he should ask her whether she was alright.

"Weasley," He said once he had joined her pace. "Are you.. alright?"

Rose nodded. Still disallowing Scorpius to see her face. "I'm fine. Just disappointed there isn't any new news."

"Right.." Scorpius mumbled, slightly relieved but still unsure whether she was telling the truth. "so, tomorrow's Saturday. What do you want to do?"

"What is there to do?"

Scorpius shrugged. "We could just hang out.." He suggested. ".. you know.. look for more Time Travel books in the library."

Rose groaned. "Scorpius, we've been there every day this week. Face it, there's nothing we could find."

"Not where where we've been looking." He said, slightly under his breath.

Rose shot a glare at him. "Don't harp on about this again. I'm not going to steal Unc- Harry's cloak. He.. he might need it."

"It wouldn't be stealing. Think of it more as.. borrowing." Scorpius said with a crooked smirk.

Rose was still glaring. Her mind was made up.

"I'm not doing it." She said before storming off.

Scorpius watched her walk off a slight sinking feeling in his stomach.

---------

Back in the Gryffindor common room; Rose vigorously wrote her essay by the fireplace. Scorpius proposition was echoing in her mind. Stealing the Invisibility Cloak would be helpful to them. What if there was a simple way of getting back to your own time and they would never find out because Rose didn't want to "borrow" a cloak.

As she reached the end of her parchment, she realized she had run out. She sighed and heaved herself out of her comfortable position in the crimson armchair. She put a foot on the floor and felt something scruffy under her foot.

_MEOW!_

Rose shrieked at almost fell into the hearth beside her. She looked down and saw a blur of orange fur speed off and run upstairs.

"Crookshanks!" A male voice scolded.

Rose looked up and felt her heart beat rise. Ron stood sheepishly on the other side of the room.

"Hi..." He said, slightly unsure whether he wanted to talk to her. ".. you just transferred?"

Rose couldn't find any words. Her throat was thick, disallowing any words to escape. "Uh..I..." She clenched and unclenched her fists, telling herself to get a grip. "..yes."

"Where from?"

Rose raked her brain for the name of her other school Dumbledore assigned her. "Allura's Magical Academy." She answered evenly.

Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "Never heard of it."

"Well it's.. it's not a very popular school." Rose was suprised how easy the words were coming out now.

The two stood awkwardly on opposite ends of the common room. The only sound was the crackling fire, which Rose was still standing very close to.

Rose wanted to run upstairs to the Dormitories, but that would probably be rude. She glanced over at Ron who was examining the strap on his bag, it was clear that he too didn't know what to do.

Both redheads were saved when Neville came down the stairs of the boy's Dormitory. He stopped and observed the two. Rose picked up her pieces of essay and bolted for the steps next to Neville. She muttered a quick "Bye" but imagined that it sounded like a horrified squeak.

Soon she was safely in the security of the Girl's Dormitory. At least she thought she was.

Across the room, with her back facing Rose, Hermione was sitting with her head bowed. Rose wondered whether Hermione had heard her. She was sure she closed the wooden door loudly.

Rose cautiously made her way forward. "Hello."

Hermione jumped slightly. She looked over her shoulder at Rose. Her lips curved into a small smile. "Oh.. hi um..."

"Rose." Rose reminded.

"Rose." Hermione smiled. She turned back to her former position.

Rose walked over to her fourposter next to Hermione's and dug around in her school bag for more parchment. She could feel Hermione's brown eyes studying her.

"Lost something?"

Rose put her bag down roughly and nodded. "I've run out of parchment."

"Oh..," Hermione leaned over the side of her bed and began rummaging in her own bag. Rose watched as she slowly emerged with a handful of yellowish parchment. ".. here you go."

Rose took the parchment. "Thanks." She smiled. "You're sure you don't need any?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I've finished all of my homework for this week. Plus I've got plenty left."

Rose smiled again. "Well.. thanks again."

She sat on her beg and began finishing the rest of her History Of Magic essay. She wondered what would of been less awkward. Sitting in the common room with Ron? Or sitting beside Hermione in an empty dormitory.

"How has your last couple of days been? I haven't seen you around that much."

Rose glanced at Hermione. "Fine. I mean.. the school's a bit hard to make your way around but.. other than that, it's been great."

"What was your other school like?"

"Different.." Rose began. "I mean.. it's a smaller school and there's not nearly as much secret passages and dead end hallways as there is here-"

Both girl's heads snapped toward the door where Lavender and Parvati were arriving. Lavender stooped her conversation with Parvati when she caught sight of Rose and Hermione.

"Hello.." She said with a clearly forced smile.

"Hi.." Rose and Hermione said in unison.

The four girls all sat in their beds. Lavender and Parvati continuing their conversation, while Hermione and Rose sat silently. Rose sighed and began scribbling her essay.

---

Scorpius knew he shouldn't be attracting attention to himself, but every afternoon he found himself following his Father and those two girls to an empty corridor every afternoon. Since he had never found out anything, he soon began to grow tired and didn't even bother with Draco anymore.

The Slytherin common room, filled with the low murmurs of conversation made Scorpius feel slightly as ease. He sat in the corner at a small wooden table. He was behind on his essays, but he wasn't going to bother starting them now.

He let his head fall onto his arms that were crossed on the table in front. His blond hair hung loosely and he buried his face into his sleeves.

"Hello."

Scorpius sat up at such speed he thought his neck was going to snap. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, finally seeing who had joined him.

Astoria.

"Hope I didn't scare you." She smirked.

Scorpius forced himself to smirk as well. "Pfft! As if." He said, although his heart was still hammering.

"Well.. I just came over because you looked.. well lonely."

"Are you sure you're a Slytherin?" Scorpius questioned.

Astoria laughed. "Do you think I just stole someone's uniform and guessed the password?"

"Did you?"

Astoria shook her head. Her wavy blond hair swaying beside her. Scorpius' smirked widened.

"It's just that I've heard that Slytherins are mean and heartless."

"Did you're little Gryffindor friend tell you that?"

"Gryffindor friend?"

"Yes. You're always with her. to be honest it's kind of strange to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together like you two are."

Scorpius felt his cheeks heat up. He hoped to Merlin that it wasn't showing.

"And to answer your question.. yes I'm really a Slytherin. Not all of us are heartless, insulting gits. I mean.. look at you. You're in Slytheirn aren't you?"

Scorpius felt an odd feeling of realisation. He nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Astoria looked around the common room at people who were beginning to get up and leave.

"Dinner's starting." She guessed. "Do you want to head down together?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Nah, you go. I'll go down later."

"Okay," Astoria said, looking slightly disappointed.

Scorpius watched her as she got up and joined a group of fourth year girls who were also going down to the Great Hall.

----------

Hermione and Rose headed down to dinner together. It was clear that Hermione was itching to get out of the dormitory when Lavender arrived. As soon as it was early enough, Hermione invited Rose down to the Great Hall.

They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, both making little conversation with the other; even though, Rose knew that they'd have alot in common.

"So.. how far along are you with that Potion's essay?" Rose said while pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"I've finished it already. What about you?"

Rose shrugged, and took a hold of her goblet. "I'm almost finished," She admitted. "I've just had alot on my plate."

"Really?" Hermione quizzed. "Like what?"

Rose suddenly felt nervous and scatter-brained. "Um.. you know.. just getting the feel of this new school and trying to catch up on everything."

"Oh.. right." Hermione murmured. "I know how you feel."

Rose studied her mother across the table. It was then she realised that it was her younger mother. Not the woman who tucked her in at night and sent her letters every week. But the bushy-haired bookworm who spent more time in the library than with her friends.

It wasn't much of a difference to her future life.  
Hermione hardly got to see her family while she worked at the Mininstry. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement was understandably a demanding job.

Rose guessed she should savour this moment with her Mum, even if she does get back to her own time.

"What about the other boy. The one who got sorted into Slytherin, do you know him?"

Rose took a quick swig of pumpkin juice and nodded. "_Mmhmm,_" She hummed in an confirming tone. She swallowed the liquid in one gulp. "Yeah, I've known him for years."

"So.. he's not.."

"Not what?"

"Well.. he is in Slytherin." Hermione siad in a quieter voice.

"Oh.. Slytherins have a reputation, don't they?" Rose said.

"Yeah." Hermione said with a slight laugh.

"Well, Scorpius is a nice guy. At times he can be.. frustrating and annoying sometimes but.. he's one of my closest friends."

There were no lies in that sentence. Rose felt strange after admitting that Scorpius Malfoy was one of her closest friends. She felt even stranger at the thought that she couldn't deny it to herself.

"Aw, that's sweet." A familiar voice issued from behind Rose.

To her horror, Rose realized it was Scorpius. She turned and looked over her shoulder up at the blond.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked in a slight whisper.

"What for?" Rose questioned.

"Remember? Dumbledore wanted to see us in his office."

Rose furrowed her brows.

Scorpius huffed. _"Remember?" _He said again with much more emphasis.

"Oh..yeah." Rose turned back to Hermione. "Sorry, will you excuse me?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Hermione assured.

Rose smiled and was suddenly yanked out of her seat by Scorpius who had a vice grip on her wrist.

She was pulled out of the hall and into the corridor. She pulled her arm away from Scorpius as soon as they were out of view to anyone.

"What are you doing!?" Rose asked furiously.

"I saw Potter and you Dad heading down here for dinner."

"You dragged me away from dinner to tell me that?"

"No." Scorpius said with frustration. "This is a good chance to try and get that cloak."

Rose shook her head. "No way. I told you, I am _not _going to steal that cloak."

"Even if it gets us back home?"

"No!" Rose raged. "I'll bet there isn't even a book in there that can help us. It's all just Dark Magic-"

"We'll never know if we don't look."

Rose crossed her arms and looked Scorpius dead in the eye. "I'm not doing it."

"If you do it, I'll tell you where Albus and I hid your sneaker scope."

Rose bit her lip. "You're that confident that we'll find something?"

Scorpius nodded. "And you should be too. You're the one that suggested it."

Rose sighed. "Fine. I'll go."

"C'mon then."

Scorpius walked past her and set off to Gryffindor tower.

--

After a gruelling journey up moving staircases and secret passages, Rose and Scorpius had finally made it to the corridor. The Fat Lady's portrait stood at the end of the corridor. The large woman in the pink dress eyed the two students.

Rose turned to Scorpius. "Maybe you should wait out there." She suggested.

"Why?" Scorpius cocked a brow.

"Well.. it's going to look weird with a Slytherin waiting outside the Fat Lady's portrait." Rose said quietly. "the last thing we need right now is attention."

"Why should we be worried?" Scorpius siad. A smirk tugged the side of his mouth. "Besides, we're best friends remember?"

Rose felt a rush of blood hit her cheeks. She hit Scorpius twice on the arm.

"I also said that you were frustrating and annoying." She reminded.

"Your my best-friend too, Rose." Scorpius said in sweet, mocking voice.

Rose shook her head and stalked away from the snickering Slytheirn. She stopped in front of the portrait and said, "Flaming earwigs." she said.

The Fat Lady nodded and opened the portrait for Rose.

through the dark passage way, Rose could already tell that the common room was empty. She climbed out of the crawlspace and stepped further into the toasty common room.

She let out a breath of relief that nobody else was there. Not wanting to waste any time, Rose bounded up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. She opened the wooden door quietly and stepped inside.

Five fourposter beds were placed around the circular room. It was a typical boy's room. With Quidditch posters hanging over the walls with movie players. There was also some muggle posters that didn't move at all.

Rose tore her eyes away from the vibrant orange, Chudley Cannon's poster and began to wonder which bed was Harry's.

Rose took a few steps further into the room and studied each bed with curiosity. She had a feeling that the bed with Chudley Cannon's posters hanging above it was Ron's bed. So Harry's should be next to it, right?

Rose knelt down to the bed on the left of Ron's. She opened the trunk at the foot of the fourposter, and looked at the many contents that occupied it. A faint pongy smell wafted out of the messy trunk.

Rose coughed and held her breath. She began fishing out all of the rubbish at the top of the trunk. She positive that it was Harry's, after seeing many books with his name on them. After lifting a large set of robes, Rose gasped when she saw a long, silky cloak.

She froze for a second before carefully scooping it out of the trunk. She stood up and draped it around herself. She looked down and didn't see anything, except the tips of her shoes.

A bright smile broke across her face. A high pitched sound of excitement escaped her mouth. She quickly took the cloak off and held it under her arm.

_"...I'll be down in a minute.." _

Rose froze after hearing the faint voice. She was sure that it was a boy. And that he was close.

After the voice, she heard footsteps trotting up the stairs. Rose fell to her knees and frantically shoved everything she took out of the trunk, back in it again. She slammed the lid down. She heard the door open at the end of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Instinct took over Rose. As the door opened, she fell to her side and rolled under Harry's bed. She held her breath as she saw black, leather shoes walking further into the room.

The shoes came closer. Rose steadied her breathing, hoping she wouldn't breathe in an dust which coated the floor. Fortunately the shoes weren't Harry's. They stopped near the bed next to Harry's. So she assumed it was Ron.

Rose edged a little forward so she could peer out from under the fourposter. She craned her head slightly out from under the bed, she saw Ron pushing back his hair with his hands. He also straightened his uniform and pulled something out from under his pillow. A small blue bottle, with a nozzle on top. He poured some liquid onto his hands and dabbed it under his chin. Rose could now smell the odor of men's after shave, or something as strong as it.

Ron slipped the bottle back under his pillow and headed out of the dormitory. Rose let out a sigh of relief. She pushed the cloak out in front of her and elbowed her out from under the bed. She stood up and brushed the dust from her stomach before draping the cloak over her.

She didn't feel any diffirent, then again, how did she know what being invisible is supposed to feel? Wanting nothing more than to get out of these dormitories, Rose rushed for the exit. She quietly padded down the spiral stairs and snuck past three fourth years in the common room. When she came to the crawlspace, Ron was just leaving. Rose quietly hurried to the crawlspace, hoping to get out with Ron. She threw herself into the portrait hole and stuck a foot out to prevent Ron from closing it.

"What the?" Ron murmured. He repeatedly tried closing the door, unable to budge Rose's invisible foot. Rose's foot began to hurt, she pressed her lips together to keep her cry of pain inside.

"What are you doing!?" An outraged, Fat Lady, shrieked.

Ron ceased trying to wedge the portrait closed and began talking to the portrait.

"Something's wrong with your portrait!" He explained frustratedly.

Rose quickly began to edge her way out of the crawlspace, while trying to maintain her invisibility. She got halfway and was beside Ron when he decided to try closing the portrait again. The frame hit Rose hard in the head, mainly her forehead. She pressed her lips together, not giving them the chance to release the whimper building in her throat. Ron looked at the space infront of him, more specifically, directly at Rose. Their identical blue eyes stared into the other's, even if Ron didn't know it. He shook his head and tried, closing the portrait again, succeeding finally.

"Well it's about time." The Fat Lady said angrily.

"Yeah, whatever.." Ron grumbled, stalking away.

Rose followed carefully, trying to keep her footsteps as silent as possible. Ron dissapeared from the corridors, meanwhile Rose searched for Scorpius. He wasn't in the corridor. She walked further, trying not to trip over the cloak hanging off of her body. She peered around and corner and found the blond Slytherin standing in the shadows. Rose smirked and padded along the floor over to him. For all of the times Scorpius tricked her, made her mad, scared her, nothing would ever make up for it. But this would surely make Rose feel better about it. She was now a few feet from the Slytherin. She got ready to pull out her wand. Scorpius turned around quickly, bumping into Rose. Rose shrieked and tripped over her feet. The cloak slid off of her, and Rose fell backwards. Scorpius quickly reached forward and caught Rose's wrist. He pulled Rose to her full height.

"Trying to scare me?" Scorpius asked.

Rose glared at him. "Not all of us are immature like you."

Scorpius didn't bother retorting to Rose's insult. He smirked and held out a hand. Reluctantly, Rose grabbed it and pulled herself up. She quickly folded the cloak and stuffed it under her robes. Scorpius was still smirking.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"Look at Rose-Goody-Two-Shoes-Weasley now." He said. "Stealing cloaks from her own uncle."

Rose shook her head. "Come on, let's get a move on." She said. "The sooner we do this, the sooner I can put it back."

--

Rose and Scorpius stood just across from the restricted section. Rose pulled the cloak out from under the robe. Scorpius stood next to her, and she draped the cloak around the both of them. "Come on." She whispered.

They quietly opened the gates and entered the Restricted Section. Rose gazed around at the many books she had never seen before. Were they Dark Magic? Or just books innapropriate for younger people. They walked towards the back of the section. They searched almost every bookcase looking for any thing that could help them.

"This is hopeless," Scorpius complained. "let's just go."

"No." Rose said firmly. "We're searching every inch. I didn't steal this for nothing.

Scorpius muttered something under his breath. Rose felt like elbowing him, but knew there was something more important at hand. They continued scouring every inch of each bookshelf, and not once came across a book associated with time travel.

"Let's split up," Scorpius suggested. "we'll get it all done sooner."

Rose looked at him, although she could hardly make out the expression on his face. She shook her head. "What if we get caught?" She asked.

"Well technically _you _won't get caught. Only I'm at risk." Scorpius said, in a slight know-it-all tone.

Rose sighed. "Fine. Just don't make any noise."

Scorpius got out from under the cloak and walked off to the opposite side of the section. Rose continued searching, holding on to the slight hope that they may find something.

"Lumos." Scorpius whispered. The tip of his wand lit up, allowing him to read the titles of the books. He drew in a deep breath before scanning each book.

After almost half and hour of reading the spines of books, Scorpius felt frustrated. Not once had he come across a book that might've been helpful. instead he passed books with subjects including: Correctly de-winging Doxies. Taming Blast-ended screwts, the right way. Plus many other books that were not only un-helpful to Rose and Scorpius, but to anybody with a half decent brain.

On the other side, Rose wasn't having much luck either. That was until she spotted just the book. Time Travel Mishaps: The Way To Get Back. Feeling a squeal coming on, Rose clapped her hands over her mouth. "I think I've found something." She announced, loud enough for Scorpius to hear.

"Thank Merlin.." Scorpius groaned. "Hang on, I'll come over." He turned a heel to leave when he hit something hard. He tripped over and fell onto the wooden floor. Heavy books toppling on top of him.

"Oh perfect! Just drawn attention!" Rose siad angrily.

"Oh yeah, and yelling out across the room isn't?" Scorpius retorted. He began to get to his feet. The books on the ground began to start moving, most of them opening. Their pages started to flip back and forth rapidly. Most of them emitting sounds. A face bulged out of one particular book. _"AAARGH!" _The book's scream was one unlike Scorpius had ever heard before.

"Just run, Weasley." Scorpius commanded. "I'll meet you at the exit."

"Wait, I need the book." Rose yelled back over the screaming. She yanked the book out of the shelf and bolted for the entrance when,

"Who's in 'ere!" A gravelly voice said.

Rose froze under her cloak when she saw a brown cat stalking towards her. Mrs Norris. The cat's piercing eyes looked directly in Rose's direction. Rose clapped a hand over her mouth to silence her heavy breathing. She kept perfectly still, hoping the cat would just walk away.

Scorpius peered around a bookcase. He saw the glow of light getting closer to his position. He cursed silently. He moved back around the shelf and continued running the other way. He saw Filch walking down one of the aisles. Scorpius walked all the way around the room in order to find the exit. He was near the front of the room when _THUD! _

Rose fell forward, putting her hands in front of her. She hit her head yet again on a wooden bookshelf. Then everything went black.

"Weasley?!" Scorpius whispered. "Are you alright? Where are you- ow!" Scorpius felt someone pinch his ear.

"Got ya!" Felch said with relish as he dragged Scorpius back. Hissing in pain, Scorpius followed Filch's lead out of the dark room. "Students are no allowed in the restricted section. Let's just see what Professor Snape has to say about this."

Scorpius gulped.

--

All the way downstairs, Filch's fingers never released Scorpius' earlobe.

They entered the Great Hall, receiving everybody's attention. Scorpius heard the whispers and snickers of everyone as he passed them. His cheeks heated up.

Filch dragged him all the way down to the staff table. To Severus Snape's seat.

"Found this one in the restricted section, Professor." Filch explained, with an odd sound of excitement.

Scorpius looked at Snape who looked more frightening than ever. The Professor sneered. "I'll deal with you later." He said sinersterly. He looked at Filch. "Thank you, Argus."

Filch released Scorpius' ear and hobbled off. Mrs Norris right behind him. Scorpius rubbed his ear and began walking to his table, ignoring all the eyes watching him. He sat down in an empty part of the Slytherin table. He looked up and searched for Rose. She wasn't sitting back at dinner.  
_She's probably off reading that book. _He thought to himself, before nodding.  
Not dwelling anymore on the subject, he reached forward and grabbed some roast beef.


	7. Chapter 7

Scorpius walked into the Slytherin common room, meeting the inquiring eyes of the rest of the house. Including Professor Snape, who seemed to have been waiting for him. Scorpius slowly approached the greasy-haired professor.

"Professor Snape," He said resentfully, knowing full well, but not knowing at all what was coming.

"Well, . Would you care to tell me what you were doing in the Restricted Section?" He asked smoothly.

"I..I didn't know students weren't allowed." Scorpius explained.

"_Restricted Section." _ Snape repeated. "Did you think it was Restricted to Teachers?"

Scorpius didn't answer. He lowered his grey eyes to the ground, staring at his shoes, rather than Snape's lifeless black eyes.

"One more slip up, , and you will pay the consequences." Snape warned. "Until then, you will accompany Filch every saturday for three weeks."

"What!?" Scorpius' eyes shot back up, staring intently at Snape. "You..you.. that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Snape drawled. He turned a heel and walked off, leaving Scorpius with his jaw hanging.

He looked around and saw most of the Slytherin's watching him. Some with smirks, the others with unreadable expressions. Scorpius felt his mouth go dry. He quickly ducked out of the room and headed to the dormitory. Nobody was in there, so he had the cluttered green and silver room to himself. He didn't know what to do.

The only thing he could do was wait for morning until he could talk to Rose.

---

Scorpius sat in the Great Hall and watched the the double doors, waiting for the familiar read head of Rose Weasley to walk in. She usually wasn't this late. Even though he had convinced himself that Rose had stayed up all night trying to figure out a way to get them out of here, he still had a weird feeling in his stomach.  
If she had found a way out, she would've been waiting outside the Dungeons for Scorpius, bursting to show him her brilliant plan. Yet, here he was, early to breakfast and Rose wasn't here.

Even after Breakfast, Scorpius didn't see her. During class, there was no sign of her. Even in the afternoon.  
Now he was worried.  
He thought the only thing he oculd do was ask one of the Gryffindors if they'd seen her.

The perfect moment arrived when Scorpius spied Hermione walking through the corridor. He rushed up beside her.

"Hey.."

Hermione stopped and turned to her side. "Oh..Hi.." She muttered.

Scropius attempted a small smile, but doubted it made any impression. "I was just wondering if you had seen Rose at all?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened slightly. "No. I..I didn't see her come in last night and come to think of it I haven't seen her all day."

Scorpius felt his stomach churn. Hermione sensed the worried feeling radiating from him. "Is something wrong?"  
He shook his head. "No..no I.. it's fine. Honestly- thanks!" He said in a muddle before departing.

---

In the corner of the Restricted Section, although it appeared nobody was there, a body began to stir. A leg came into view, followed by a hand, as Rose Weasley stretched. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. A pain was surging through her forehead, and she was pretty sure she had a lump there.  
Slowly she sat up and looked around. She couldn't remember anything. Absolutely nothing.  
She began to get to her feet, when a silky, lightweight material fell of her. At her feet was James' invisibility cloak. She picked it up and looked around.  
It made no sense.

--

After leaving the library, Rose travelled to Gryffindor tower. She walked into the common room and sat in one of the seats by the fireplace, waiting for James or Albus to come in. Suddenly a head of red hair bounded down a set of spiral stairs. Lily would do.

"Lily," Rose called out. The girl with fiery red hair looked at Rose with a furrowed brow.

"What?" She asked.

Rose gasped and tucked the cloak tighter into the armchair she was sitting on. This girl was not Lily Potter. She didn't even look familiar at all.

"Oh..sorry. I thought you were someone else." Rose explained.

The girl smiled and carried on. Rose frowned. She scratched her head, wondering what in Merlin's beard was going on.

--

Even on her way down to Breakfast, Rose couldn't seem to find a familiar face. MAybe she was jut tired and couldn't really see them properly. After all she had spent the night in the library. (Again, she had no idea).

"Weas-ah-Green!"

Rose turned around and finally, to her relief, saw somebody she recognized. Unfortunately, it wasn't a face she was hoping for.

"Scorpius." She greeted in a mutter.

"So did you find anything?" He asked, catching up to her.

"What?"

"You know, that book you were telling me about. Did you find anything?"

"I have no idea what you're on about."

Scorpius frowned. "Merlin's beard! What happened to your head?"

Rose brought a hand to her forehead, where she felt a huge bulging lump. She gasped. "W..what?"

"Rose, do you remember anything about the last couple of days?"

"Yeah..I.. I mean.. I don't know." She suddenly looked worried. "Scorpius.. w..where is everyone? Why was I in the Restricted Section this morning?"

"You honestly.. don't know?"

Rose didn't answer, but Scorpius knew she would never lie about something like this. He put his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards Dumbeldore's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Scorpius walked into the Slytherin common room, meeting the inquiring eyes of the rest of the house. Including Professor Snape, who seemed to have been waiting for him. Scorpius slowly approached the greasy-haired professor.

"Professor Snape," He said resentfully, knowing full well, but not knowing at all what was coming.

"Well, . Would you care to tell me what you were doing in the Restricted Section?" He asked smoothly.

"I..I didn't know students weren't allowed." Scorpius explained.

"_Restricted Section." _ Snape repeated. "Did you think it was Restricted to Teachers?"

Scorpius didn't answer. He lowered his grey eyes to the ground, staring at his shoes, rather than Snape's lifeless black eyes.

"One more slip up, , and you will pay the consequences." Snape warned. "Until then, you will accompany Filch every saturday for three weeks."

"What!?" Scorpius' eyes shot back up, staring intently at Snape. "You..you.. that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair." Snape drawled. He turned a heel and walked off, leaving Scorpius with his jaw hanging.

He looked around and saw most of the Slytherin's watching him. Some with smirks, the others with unreadable expressions. Scorpius felt his mouth go dry. He quickly ducked out of the room and headed to the dormitory. Nobody was in there, so he had the cluttered green and silver room to himself. He didn't know what to do.

The only thing he could do was wait for morning until he could talk to Rose.

---

Scorpius sat in the Great Hall and watched the the double doors, waiting for the familiar read head of Rose Weasley to walk in. She usually wasn't this late. Even though he had convinced himself that Rose had stayed up all night trying to figure out a way to get them out of here, he still had a weird feeling in his stomach.  
If she had found a way out, she would've been waiting outside the Dungeons for Scorpius, bursting to show him her brilliant plan. Yet, here he was, early to breakfast and Rose wasn't here.

Even after Breakfast, Scorpius didn't see her. During class, there was no sign of her. Even in the afternoon.  
Now he was worried.  
He thought the only thing he oculd do was ask one of the Gryffindors if they'd seen her.

The perfect moment arrived when Scorpius spied Hermione walking through the corridor. He rushed up beside her.

"Hey.."

Hermione stopped and turned to her side. "Oh..Hi.." She muttered.

Scropius attempted a small smile, but doubted it made any impression. "I was just wondering if you had seen Rose at all?"

Hermione's brown eyes widened slightly. "No. I..I didn't see her come in last night and come to think of it I haven't seen her all day."

Scorpius felt his stomach churn. Hermione sensed the worried feeling radiating from him. "Is something wrong?"  
He shook his head. "No..no I.. it's fine. Honestly- thanks!" He said in a muddle before departing.

---

In the corner of the Restricted Section, although it appeared nobody was there, a body began to stir. A leg came into view, followed by a hand, as Rose Weasley stretched. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. A pain was surging through her forehead, and she was pretty sure she had a lump there.  
Slowly she sat up and looked around. She couldn't remember anything. Absolutely nothing.  
She began to get to her feet, when a silky, lightweight material fell of her. At her feet was James' invisibility cloak. She picked it up and looked around.  
It made no sense.

--

After leaving the library, Rose travelled to Gryffindor tower. She walked into the common room and sat in one of the seats by the fireplace, waiting for James or Albus to come in. Suddenly a head of red hair bounded down a set of spiral stairs. Lily would do.

"Lily," Rose called out. The girl with fiery red hair looked at Rose with a furrowed brow.

"What?" She asked.

Rose gasped and tucked the cloak tighter into the armchair she was sitting on. This girl was not Lily Potter. She didn't even look familiar at all.

"Oh..sorry. I thought you were someone else." Rose explained.

The girl smiled and carried on. Rose frowned. She scratched her head, wondering what in Merlin's beard was going on.

--

Even on her way down to Breakfast, Rose couldn't seem to find a familiar face. MAybe she was jut tired and couldn't really see them properly. After all she had spent the night in the library. (Again, she had no idea).

"Weas-ah-Green!"

Rose turned around and finally, to her relief, saw somebody she recognized. Unfortunately, it wasn't a face she was hoping for.

"Scorpius." She greeted in a mutter.

"So did you find anything?" He asked, catching up to her.

"What?"

"You know, that book you were telling me about. Did you find anything?"

"I have no idea what you're on about."

Scorpius frowned. "Merlin's beard! What happened to your head?"

Rose brought a hand to her forehead, where she felt a huge bulging lump. She gasped. "W..what?"

"Rose, do you remember anything about the last couple of days?"

"Yeah..I.. I mean.. I don't know." She suddenly looked worried. "Scorpius.. w..where is everyone? Why was I in the Restricted Section this morning?"

"You honestly.. don't know?"

Rose didn't answer, but Scorpius knew she would never lie about something like this. He put his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards Dumbeldore's office.


End file.
